


Uncertainty

by dragongoats



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian is a delight, FTM, Kissing, M/M, Relationship Negotiations, Seduction, Trans Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongoats/pseuds/dragongoats
Summary: Dorian is confident. Adaar is awkward and shy and utterly smitten.





	Uncertainty

Inquisitor Adaar was hunched over his desk, neck deep in paperwork and reports when the early evening sun began to dip below the mountains, casting a warm glow over his quarters. The sound of gentle footwork padding up the stairs pulled his attention away from the mindless work, his stress-induced furrowed brow relaxing at the prospect of a distraction which required his urgent attention.

Expectant eyes stared as the lithe form of Dorian Pavus swept into view, exquisite robes flowing behind him, displaying rank, class, and skin in perfect measures. Adaar did a double take as the golden light accentuated the tanned, bare shoulder, cheekbones, full lips.

Makers breath...

Dorian must have assumed he was being silent and stealthy as he was thus momentarily startled by being met with the Inquisitor's intense gaze as he reached the top of the stairs. To his credit, he regained confidence after a beat or two, flashing the inquisitor a flirtatious smirk and a wink. His accented voice purred with amusement, his eyes glinting. "Fancy meeting you here."

Adaar felt his cheeks grow hot and fought the urge to rub the back of his head in embarrassment. It was a behaviour he learned from disastrous and ultimately fruitless flirting attempts with Commander Cullen. Adaar was still learning to navigate this world and how others reacted to his physical appearance. What had drawn him to Cullen was apparently his awkwardness rather than interest. Whether Cullen had issue with him as male or as a big-horned Herald of Andraste was anyone's guess. But Dorian? The man had given him the knowing vibe of mutual interest in men, or so he hoped. It was apparently still taboo to ask outright in much of the human world.

Adrenaline buzzed through his body as he debated action or inaction, opting to stand to divert the anxious energy into motion. He smiled with feigned confidence, searching for a witty remark to break the tension and come off smooth. "Well it is my quarters..." Adaar began, internally wincing as his voice cracked awkwardly as he began to speak.

Dorian smiled warmly, taking pity on his discomfort. "I wanted to thank you again for your help." He sauntered towards the inquisitors bed, pausing to look back over his shoulder where Adaar stood, letting him take in his full form. "I loathe to owe you anything but I do so enjoy your company." The sides of his mouth and moustache curled up into another smug smirk. "And I have a sense you do as well."

Adaar's mouth went dry, his mind speechless. He began to nod, then realized Dorian would need audible confirmation. He breathed out a laugh, even as a giant smile spread along his features, disbelief at Dorian's interest. "Was I that obvious? But truly, you're utterly charming, intelligent, skilled, easy on the eyes. How could I not?"

Dorian's gentle chuckling response echoed along the stonework walls, along the entire expanse of Adaar's skin, making him shiver. Adaar eyes drifted along Dorian's broad back, the way the fabric of his clothes hugged his waist, backside and thighs. "Like what you see?" Dorian needled, gently swaying his hips and flexing his back muscles in a practiced, confident way.

Adaar cursed under his breath, "Maker, you're incredible. What do you..." he paused, uncertain how to ask. He let out a calming breath, "What do you want from me?"

Dorian didn't respond but rather turned around to face Adaar, stalking over to enter his personal space. Adaar sought to ease the not entirely uncomfortable tension with a joke, as was his natural inclination, but a nagging sensation gave him pause. He understood Dorian was serious, despite his teasing, perhaps he should be as well. Dorian looked utterly pleased with himself, entirely aware of the power of his appeal and of the desirous affect he was having on Adaar.

Adaar leaned over, placing a palm on Dorian's chest, to touch or to keep his distance, he hadn't decided. "I'm just worried I won't be able to be what you expected." The rawness if this truth was shocking and a relief to finally vocalize.

"Nonsense." Dorian spoke immediately, too quickly. Adaar swallowed down a pang of uncertainty.

"You know I'm Aqun-Athlok?" Adaar sought for a human word, and found himself unable to, why was there no equivalent word? He attempted to elaborate, "like Krem... except many of us Tal-Vashoth use elixirs for a deeper voice and body hair. Muscles. The whole thing..." he made a vague gesture at his body. He felt mildly disconnected from the situation and knew he was rambling, feeling like he was digging himself a bigger hole which he could just happily crawl into...

"I'm aware." Dorian said bluntly. The shock and the warmth of his voice pulled Adaar back to the present, his eyebrows climbing new heights in surprise.

"Well, Krem let it slip when he was drunk. It was entirely my fault, he's not been spreading it around. I had been asking his advice about how to respond to your flirting, I wasn't sure if it was wise to engage or not, despite how fun it's been." Dorian paused to wink. "Anyway, I'm pleased you have friends here with similar experiences, I know it was utterly miserable being in Minrathos without anyone who could relate. Utterly exhausting." The bitterness and pain of Dorian's past life was evident in his tone, Adaar sympathized.

"I'm sorry, Dorian." Adaar murmured.

Dorian's nodded, a slow smile growing on his face, he paused to lick his lips, his body leaning into the palm still on his chest, his voice taking on a seductive tone once more. "Life has certainly improved being here. For us both I would wager."

"It most certainly has." Adaar grinned widely, accepting the change in tone, his hands taking liberty to roam Dorian's body to give Dorian's tempting backside a playful squeeze. At Dorian's hungry, approving look, Adaar ducked down to whisper into Dorian's ear, his voice low and intimate, his own brand of seduction, his lips and teeth trailing Dorians lightly perfumed, vulnerable neck. "I have some toys I'd love to try out with you, if you're amenable."

The almost feral groan he received in response, combined with the feel of Dorian's intoxicating body pressing against his washed away any lingering doubts. Dorian pulled their bodies together. Pressed their lips together, hot, needy, impossible. The heat of his breathe and taste of his skin impossibly real. A flush rushed along Adaar's entire body, making his gut cramp deliciously. His breathing was heavy and he felt lightheaded and drunk. "Bed?" He managed to utter, torn between devouring this man at his desk or taking him quite literally to bed.

Dorian nodded eagerly, chuckling, the sound muffled by the all-consuming slide of tongues and lips and whispered wants.

 


End file.
